¡No soy travesti!
by Lady Sami
Summary: Un miserable y pobre Draco recibe la peor venganza. Un desconocido lanza una maldicion de color ¿Rosa? ¡Por favor! ¡No soy travesti, ni transexual! Solo me convertí en una mujer... Slash / Drarry
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Volvi con una nueva historia ^^_

_Espero que les guste xD_

_Es una locura, lo se... u.u _

_Pero se me ocurrio jajaja_

_Rated: T_

_Personajes: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Slash, esto es relacion Chico-Chico. Si no te gusta, dale click a "atras" (¬¬ no por atras! jaja mal pensados) y Lenguaje algo fuerte y grosero xD  
_

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo algunas ideas desquiciadas y locas. Los personajes y el mundo magico son de la ASESINA de J.K. Rowling xDD La adoro ^^_

_Publicidad: Visiten mis otros fanfic :) _

_Agradecimientos: A todos mis lectores habituales que de seguro pensaran que estoy loca al leer este nuevo proyecto xD__

* * *

_

**¡No soy travesti!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Venganzas inesperadas que no merezco**

Jamás iba a perdonar a ese hijo de puta.

Pase años enteros de mi vida pensando que no había nada mejor que ser el heredero Malfoy.

¡Heredero! NO ¡heredera!

Ok, ok, déjenme explicarles. Después de la guerra, y no me refiero a la guerra de Troya, sino a la impetuosa batalla que se desarrollo en el mundo mágico, aquella donde Tom – Soy puto – Riddle intento deshacerse de los Muggle fallando estrepitosamente al encontrarse con Harry – Soy un jodido héroe- Potter, pase las penurias mas grandes que puedan imaginar. Aquellas que deberían estar prohibidas por ley para un aristocrático y educado hombre (genero masculino) como yo.

Pase hambre, frio, vergüenza, soledad e incluso una vez me cayó flema de un hombre que me escupió en la cara. Ahg… que asco, aun no supero este hecho tan lamentable.

Padre y Madre se encontraban de vacaciones. Tenían una bonita suite en alguna isla en medio del mar. El hotel de cinco estrellas, Azkaban, se encontraba dotado de los mejores camareros del mundo, Dementores. Pero aparte de esa bonita vida, yo suponía que estaban bien. No estoy seguro, jamás pude visitarlos o escribirles. Me daba vergüenza…

Yo si me escape de aquel deslumbrante y atractivo destino. Luego de impedir (por error) que un hechizo mortal acabara con la existencia de la Granger (Merlín nos oiga), todos pensaron que me había cambiado de bando en último momento, y que le había salvado la vida a voluntad a la sangre sucia. Pero NO, eso fue una jodida casualidad. Sin embargo, basto para que Potter y sus amigos hablaran a mi favor en un juicio bastante humillante. Sin embargo, eso no evito que todo el dinero y las propiedades de la familia Malfoy fueran expropiados en pro de la reconstrucción y que mi varita fuera partida en dos.

Así que ahora soy una persona de escasos recursos económicos. ¡¿LEYERON? Escasos recursos… ¡NO POBRE! Ni pobretón como los Weasley.

No tengo casa (ellos tienen una conejera, no cuenta), no tengo dinero (JA, ellos tampoco), no tengo ropa (no tengo hermanos mayores como la comadreja), no tengo comida (no importa, estoy a dieta), no tengo… Mmm… no tengo nada…

Al menos pensaba que podía vender mi escultural y perfecto cuerpo para conseguir mantenerme con vida. Y todo ese plan hasta hubiese dado resultado si ese HIJO DE LA GRAN PERRA, no me hubiese jodido la vida.

Luego de salir del ministerio, libre de todos los cargos tras el juicio. Había golpeado cada puerta de amigos y conocidos de antaño. Y dolorosamente debo admitir, que jamás había recibido tantos portazos (y amenazas) en mi vida, lo cual fue doloroso.

Pase aproximadamente un mes durmiendo en las calles. A veces iba a revisar la basura de algún restaurante (los más lujosos de Inglaterra, yo no como cualquier cosa), para ver si conseguía alimentos. Sin embargo, un día volvía de mi inspección basural, cuando me encontré con un tipo desconocido que dijo algo así como:

- ¡Tu!

Yo lo mire con sorpresa.

- Amm… ¿Yo?

El tipo se acerco rápidamente hacia mí. Era muy feo, joder. Apuesto a que andaba molesto porque no follaba en años (si es que lo hizo alguna vez).

- Malfoy… - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Oh… sabía mi nombre. ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Me pregunte.

- Jamás se los perdonare… yo la amaba…

- ¿Qué? – pregunte confundido.

- Tú y tu maldito padre… me quitaron lo que mas amaban en la vida…

El hombre me miraba con furia y dolor. Me asuste…

- Yo… n… no…

El tipo de pronto sonrió. Creo que vio mis sucios harapos y mi delgadez.

- ¿Ahora no tienes nada, no es así? – susurro con malicia.

¡Claro que tengo algo! Tengo una bella cama (o banca) en el parque más hermoso del Londres Muggle y tengo cientos (o miles) de basureros que explorar. Este tipo no se entera de nada.

- Déjame en paz

Dije eso e intente huir. Si, HUIR como un cobarde. Pero de pronto el horrendo hombre grito:

- Oh, no, no te escaparas.

Y me voltee justo a tiempo para ver como un rayo de luz rosa se dirigía hacia mí e impactaba en mi pecho. De pronto sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera demasiado pequeño. Me faltaba el aire y quise vomitar. Mis manos se adelgazaron y se achicaron, yo mismo parecí perder altura. Sentí como mi cabeza comenzaba a pesar más de lo normal y un montón de cabello rubio y largo apareció de pronto en mis hombros. Me había transformado en una mujer.

El tipo sonrió y con una inclinación se volteó, desapareciendo unos metros más allá. Yo horrorizado busque algo en que reflejarme. Si, joder, era una puta mujer.

Pero de pronto, me di cuenta que no era una mujer cualquiera. Era una mujer con un orgulloso miembro viril.

* * *

**¿Merezco aunque sea un comentario pequeñito? Dale Click a Review this Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

_holaaaaaaa!_

_como estan?_

_chicos.. ya se que tarde, pero es que uff... recien ahora me pude establecer mas.._

_Me vine de Intercambio universitario a Argentina y entre los preparativos del viaje, el viaje mismo y llegar, casi no tuve tiempo. _

_Parti actualizando este, pero los actualizare todos entre hoy y mañana. _

_Espero que esten bien._

_Estoy feliz por la acogida que ha tenido este fanfic_

_yo la verdad me rei mucho escribiendo el capitulo 1... y el saber que he provocado risas en ustedes ha sido una buena recompensa. _

_Este cap no tiene mucho humor pero espero q les guste_

_Gracias a **shisenia, **_**conniekirkland, kiarablack, sakuraloki, detective reivil, proserpinah, Izhyoh y AzuuMalfoy **_por darse el tiempo de dejar un comentario ^^ _

_Empezare a contestar comentarios desde el capitulo 4 ^^_

_Saludos! _

_

* * *

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A detective reivil EN AGRADECIMIENTO POR ESPERAR SIEMPRE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES :)**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros indeseables que no esperaba  
**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que ese horrible ser me maldijo. Tres años horribles, si les soy sincero. Sin embargo, debo admitir que el tener apariencia femenina ayuda bastante, sobre todo en el mundo muggle.

Aun recuerdo cuando conseguí mi empleo. Fue una semana después de que mi cuerpo se transformara. Decidí que debía sacar provecho de mi desgracia de alguna forma y que mis expectativas vitales eran mucho mayores a pasarme el resto de mis días buscando comida en los basureros.

Así que robe ropa femenina como pude. Después de hacer un breve estudio sobre lo que usaban normalmente las mujeres muggles, conseguí un atuendo bastante sexy y una ropa interior que permitía ocultar a la perfección mi pequeño problema (bueno, no tan pequeño, ¿eh?)

Recuerdo que vi un pequeño letrero con la frase "Se busca camarera". El lugar se llamaba "Glam" y de día funcionaba como un bar y de noche se transformaba en una discoteca. Apenas entré el administrador del local se me quedo viendo con ojos desorbitados. Lo crean o no yo soy una chica muy linda. Tengo el pelo rubio y largo, los ojos grises, soy alta y delgada, mi piel es pálida y mi nariz respingada. Así que como imaginaran conseguir empleo fue bastante fácil para mí. El único problema que debí prever fue la aparente obsesión que desarrollo mi jefe sobre "Samantha", o sea, sobre mi…

- Ya te dije que no, Alex – dije por enésima vez.

- ¡Pero Sami, cariño, llevas tres años negándote a salir conmigo! – exclamó – un ofrecimiento por el cual la mayoría de tus compañeras mataría.

_Estúpido enano con grande ego _– pensé.

- Tres años en los cuales ya deberías haber entendido que no me apetece una cita con un tipo que mide 50 centímetros menos que yo– insistí con voz monótona, mientras apoyaba mi rostro en mi mano izquierda que estaba sobre la barra.

- ¿Y si te subo el sueldo? – pregunto el pequeño y horrible Alex.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

- Si fuera una puta no estaría aquí, Alex. Estaría en otro lugar ganando el triple del sueldo miserable que me pagas.

- ¡Eh, Sami! La mesa quince te esta llamando hace horas – me grito Charlotte, otra camarera.

- Ya me oíste, Alex. Extínguete y déjame trabajar.

Los años para mí habían pasado rápido. Aun recuerdo que al empezar a trabajar, le pedí a Alex que me pagara por adelantado, ya que no tenia donde vivir. Así me conseguí un pequeño y miserable departamento, ya que no podía pagar más.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando llegue a mi departamento a dormir un poco. Hoy tenia doble turno, en la mañana y después en la noche en la discoteca. Estaba tan cansado que sin comer me lance a la cama y me quede dormido. Ya me había acostumbrado al olor que provocaba la humedad de las paredes, o a los fuertes ruidos de mis vecinos, o a los bichos…

o.O.o.O.o

De noche yo me ocupaba de preparar los tragos en la discoteca, por lo cual siempre me encontraba en la barra de Glam. Con el tiempo me había echo famosa. No había persona que acostumbrara a visitar Glam que no conociera los exquisitos y deliciosos licores que preparaba "Sami". Todas las noches sufría los peores acosos que había soportado en mi vida y es allí cuando entendía lo estúpidos que somos los hombres a veces. Así fue cuando de a poco me empecé sentir… distinto.

Siempre pensé que el "Gran Heredero Malfoy" era un hombre de una sola línea. Que jamás podría siquiera plantearme la opción de ser un… tipo raro. Pero con el tiempo, las hormonas femeninas (trato de atribuirlo a eso) comenzaron a hacer estragos en mí. De pronto, ya no miraba a las chicas cambiarse el uniforme de trabajo en los vestidores, sino que me tentaba con otros cuerpos…

Habían veces en los que si se acercaba algún tipo que parecía valer la pena, pero nunca pude aceptar ninguna invitación ya que tenia miedo a como fueran a reaccionar cuando ya no hubiera ropa interior que me cubriera.

Hoy era viernes, lo cual significaba que Glam estaría más llena que de costumbre. Los viernes eran días pesados para nosotras. A veces los hombres se emborrachaban y se sobrepasaban. Los guardias del local no ayudaban mucho, era algo que venia con el trabajo, debíamos aguantarlo.

- ¡Hola preciosa!

Mire al hombre que se había acercado a la barra. Sonreí.

- Hola, Sam ¿Cómo estas? – saludé.

- Muy bien ¿y tu? – preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa.

- Un poco cansada, pero bien.

Sam era de esos hombres que había mencionado con anterioridad. Que aparte de ser guapos, eran buenas personas. De aquellos que tenían un coqueteo limpio y agradable, que podían mantener una conversación por mas de dos minutos y que, al minuto tres, no fuera una invitación para una noche de sexo libre y sin ataduras.

- ¿Qué vas a beber?

- Un tequila margarita, de esos que sabes hacer tan bien.

La noche estaba bastante movida. La música estaba a todo volumen y la pista de baile llena. Era apenas las doce y ya habían unos cuantos borrachos. Los primeros de la noche…

- Mmm… disculpa…

Era una noche calurosa. Esperaba que pronto fueran las cinco de la madrugada para poder irme a casa.

- Disculpa...

Vi como Sam estaba bailando enérgicamente con una chica castaña, bastante guapa.

- Hey…

Vi de reojo que una mano se agitaba en mi dirección. Había un chico en la barra pero yo estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no lo había oído. Me volteé y con una sonrisa le dije:

- Perdón, no te oí.

Y fue ahí cuando el mundo se me vino a los pies. No podía creer que, precisamente él, estuviera frente a mí.

* * *

**HIP HIP COMENTARIO! HIP HIP COMENTARIO! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! uff... se que dije que actualizaria los otros, pero no he tenido tiempo._

_Asi que ahora me puse a escribir. Este me sale facil actualizarlo porque es el que me sale mas espontaneo. Espero que les guste. _

_Empezare a responder comentarios desde el cap 4 como siempre. _

_Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta locura. _

_Si me dejan comentarios no me enojo ^^ _

_Lady Sami  
_

_

* * *

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A **proserpinah **PORQUE ME ENCANTAN SUS COMENTARIOS :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Repentina curiosidad insultante para un Malfoy. **

La vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Siempre cuando pasas por algo malo, crees que llegara la tan anhelada tranquilidad. Pero si la vida te engaña una vez con sus planes macabros, eres una pobre victima, si te engaña dos veces, eres un idiota.

Eso no quiere decir que soy un idiota. Es solo que, vamos, tengo un cuerpo femenino y un miembro masculino ¿Qué podría salir peor?

Que Harry Potter traslade su existencia al lugar donde trabajas…

Por un momento me quede patéticamente de pie, con una expresión horrorizada y sorprendida en mi rostro. ¿Dónde estaba la música? De pronto no escuchaba nada a mí alrededor.

El tenía una mirada curiosa en su rostro. Quizás se estaba preguntando porque la camarera se había quedado perpleja al mirarlo. ¿O me había reconocido? No… no puede ser… jamás me reconocerían…

- Mmm… ¿hola? – saludó inseguro.

Yo me recobré.

- Hola – dije con mi suave voz femenina.

- Lamento molestarte pero… quisiera beber algo – continuo el tímido chico.

- ¿Beber? – pregunté a Potter, confundida.

- Si, ya sabes… un trago – de pronto el pelinegro sonrió - Creo que tu los entregas ¿no? –

Beber… trago… tú los entregas…

Clic en mi cerebro -

¡Claro! Yo soy la _Barwoman._

- Oh… si, si, claro – dije moviendo mi cabeza bruscamente para aclarar mi cerebro.

Potter volvió a sonreírme levemente y se sentó en los taburetes frente a la barra. ¡Joder!

- ¿Y que deseas beber? – pregunté rápidamente, rogando porque el hombre se fuera lo mas lejos posible.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Oh genial, más encima quería entablar conversación. Jodido Potter, siempre tiene que arruinarme la vida.

- Un… mmm… ¿Vodka Naranja? – sugerí.

- ¿Es fuerte?

- ¿Qué? – fruncí el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar borracho mañana – aclaro el chico.

- Depende de cuanto bebas – respondí.

Me sentía extraño. Creo que dos minutos de conversación carente de insultos con Potter es demasiado para mi.

- Entonces prepárame varios litros – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Mire al hombre frente a mí. Había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi. Estaba más alto, su cuerpo era musculoso pero aun delgado, una incipiente barba le daba un toque bastante varonil. Ya no llevaba esos horribles anteojos redondos que solía usar en el colegio, lo cual provocaba que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaran de una forma especial. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra que se ajustaba de forma bastante… ¿sexy? A su cuerpo. Llevaba jeans oscuros también bastante ajustados. Su cabello seguía igual de indomable que en la escuela, pero se veía distinto. Ah si, ahora me doy cuenta, estaba levemente mas largo que antes…

¡Oh no, díganme que no estoy observando a Potter!

El chico tenia la mirada perdida cuando deje el trago frente a el. Al notar mi movimiento levanto su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, pero luego, el miro hacia el vaso y de un trago lo bebió por completo.

- Vaya, teníamos sed, ¿verdad? – comente con un toque de burla.

- Un poco.

Algo extraño pasaba. No es como si tuviera un posgrado en sentimientos Potteristicos pero el chico se veía ¿Triste? ¿Deprimido? ¿Solo? Perdido… si, esa era la palabra.

- ¿Un mal día? – pregunte, sentándome frente a el.

- No tienes idea – respondió inclinando su cabeza para apoyarla en su mano derecha.

No sabía porque le buscaba conversación, pero la idea de ver a un Potter acabado despertó cierta curiosidad en mí. Bueno, no es como si estuviera desastroso el tipo. Acabado sentimentalmente si, claro esta, pero físicamente estaba bastante bien.

- ¿Ya quieres morirte? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Ya quiero no haber nacido – respondió sonriéndome también.

Mmm… interesante. Una parte de mi quería enviar a Potter a la China a calmar sus penas, pero por otra parte, no estaba nada mal regocijarme de los problemas del jodido niño que vivió. Después de todo, merezco cierta satisfacción en la vida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté hipócritamente.

El dudó. Oh… va a mentirme.

- Harry – respondió.

Vaya, no me mintió.

- ¿Y tú?

- Samantha – respondí lentamente – aunque todos me dicen Sami.

- Es un lindo nombre – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Por supuesto, yo lo elegí – me adulé.

- ¿Y como? Al nacer dijiste: ¡Hey, mami, llámame Sami por favor! – dijo socarronamente.

Ouch – admito que ese fue un comentario poco afortunado. No debí decir que yo lo había elegido. El puto Potter tenia razón, los bebes no eligen sus nombres.

- Claro, soy superdotada – contraataqué.

Potter soltó una carcajada.

- Si tú lo dices.

- ¿Y que haces por estos lados? – trate de sonar casual.

- Emborracharme – contestó.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque? – dije entrecerrando mis ojos, simulando concentración.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- A veces las cosas no salen como quisiera.

- ¿Y eso te frustra?

- Me ha frustrado antes, si. Ahora… solo me da tristeza.

Potter miro el vaso y comenzó a jugar deslizando su dedo por el borde redondeado.

- Si todos nos pusiéramos tristes cada vez que nuestros planes no salen como quisiéramos, yo ya me habría suicidado, créeme – comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

Dos brillantes esmeraldas se posaron en mí.

- ¿A ti también? – preguntó.

- ¿A mi también que? –

- ¿A ti también te esta engañando tu pareja?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Potter un jodido cornudo? Joo…

El chico no espero respuesta. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la hilera de licores que había tras de mi. Se veía miserable, pero… su pálida piel le daba un aire… levemente angelical.

Genial, estoy volviéndome loco. Ahora creo que Potter es angelical. Maldito imbécil, estúpido Gryffindor ingenuo. Si no fuera tan idiota su novia no lo estaría engañando. Le quite el vaso de las manos y lentamente volví a llenarlo.

Cuando se lo entregue el chico suspiro.

- Salud – brindo.

Y mirándome a los ojos volvió a beber todo el contenido de un solo trago.

* * *

**Comentarios = Motivación = Actualización Rapida = Felicidad de los Lectores = Mas comentarios ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos! si... despues de tanto tiempo he vuelto!_

_¿Como estan? espero que bien _

_La historia desde ahora ira mas rapida, no he decidido cuantos capitulos hare pero no creo que sean muchos_

_Aun asi debo decirles que estoy demasiado feliz por la acogida que ha tenido esta historia_

_Quizas muchos no puedan entender mi felicidad, pero 32 comentarios en un fanfic que no ha superado las 4.000 palabras, es un gran logro para mi._

_Espero que les siga gustando esta locura! me encanta escribirla ^^ _

_Como siempre, espero mil comentarios en este capitulo... asi que regalenme un par :P_

_**Hoy respondere comentarios!** :D_

conniekirkland_ : nena! me alegro que te guste el fic :D es una locura, lo se! jajaja muchos saludos _

kiarablack_ : jajaja si... Draco no puede evitar ser quien es. puede estar muy desgraciado, pero sigue siendo un orgulloso! gracias por leerme, nena!_

detective reivil_ : Que decirte? si no solo te lees cada uno de mis fanfic sino tambien los comentas todos! gracias por eso! me alegra que te guste esta historia :D Draco aun tiene su miembro masculino, no te preocupes jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap que te dedique :)_

AzuuMalfoy_ : nena! hace tiempo no hablamos! espero que andes bien. apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nuestro proyecto y no he hablado mucho con Martila y Mariangel. Espero que podamos concretarlo. Gracias por leerme y me alegra que te hayas reido con esta locura._

Izhyoh_ : otra lectora habitual! como estas, nena? espero que bien! me alegra demasiado q te guste esta historia! esperemos que a Draco le haga bien encontrarse con Potty Potty xD saludos, nena. _

isdaira_ : jajajaja aca te doy mas, nena! me alegra que te guste! gracias por leerme ^^_

alma30_ : jajajaj sii.. que imaginacion mas loca la mia! aqui actualizo nena.. espero que te guste el capitulo! besos para ti :D_

mikaely :_ jajjaaj tu comentario me hizo mucho mucho reir! jajajaja... tu parte Slytherin salio a relucir, eh? jajajaja me alegra que te hayas reido con este loco fic... espero poder conseguirlo una vez mas con este cap ^^ gracias por leerme y saludos a tu conciencia! :D_

_**ESPERO COMENTARIOS!**_

_saludos a todos!_

_Lady Sami  
_

* * *

.

**Capitulo 4: Malditos hombres que no nos merecen **

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y Potter seguía sentado frente a la barra bebiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Había hablado casualmente con el un par de veces y solo había comentado un par de frases compadeciéndose de si mismo, pero sin revelar mayor información. Yo no podía conversar mucho, ya que a estas horas es cuando mas trabajo tenia y los clientes se acercaban a menudo para seguir llenando sus cuerpos de nauseabundo alcohol.

Hace varios minutos que Sam había dejado de "simplemente" bailar con la atractiva castaña. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de esta y sus labios recorrían su cuello, desviándose cada cierto tiempo para besarla en la boca. No podía evitar mirar a la parejita con el ceño fruncido. No es como si estuviera enamorado o algo así, es solo que el chico era guapo y realmente me gustaba mucho.

Minutos mas tarde vi como la chica se alejaba de el para dirigirse al baño y Sam caminaba hacia la barra con aire distraído.

- ¿Cómo va la noche, preciosa? ¿muchos clientes? – me pregunto al llegar.

- Supongo – dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirándolo con gesto enfadado.

El sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enojada? – preguntó.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría? – rebatí con orgullo.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – respondo aun sonriendo – después de todo, nadie jamás te reemplazaría. Eres demasiado hermosa como para que puedan olvidarte…

Sus ojos brillaron y yo me sentí levemente expuesta. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué vas a beber?

- Tequila – dijo simplemente.

Y para mi desgracia, fue a sentarse al lado de Potter. Este lo miro con aire confundido, se veía que ya estaba levemente borracho. Me voltee para prepararle el trago a Sam quedando a espaldas de ambos. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que escuchara la inesperada conversación que surgió entre ambos.

- Tiene lindas piernas ¿no crees? – comentó Sam a Potter con una risita.

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras Potter bufaba, divertido.

- Demasiado – apoyó.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Primera vez que vienes por aquí? – continuó – No te había visto antes.

- Si – asintió Potter – no conocía este lugar.

- ¿Buscando algo de diversión? – insinuó el chico – si quieres te puedo buscar a una acompañante. La chica con la que estoy bailando vino con una amiga.

- No, gracias – declinó Potter.

- Oh vamos, la noche es joven – insistió Sam – a menos que prefieras quedarte observando las sugerentes curvas de _cierta _rubia.

Potter rio.

- Es hermosa – comentó.

Sentí como me ruborizaba. ¡Que diablos! ¡Potter acaba de decir que soy hermosa!

- Si – concordó el otro – pero no la mires mucho, que es mía.

Más rubor tiño mis mejillas. Esto debía ser, sin duda, un universo paralelo. El jodido cornudo Potter y mi EX amigo Sam estaban comentando sobre mis piernas y mis curvas. ¡Joder! ¿Acaso Dios nunca tendrá piedad de mí? Suspire para relajarme y le lleve a Sam su tequila.

- Gracias cariño – sonrió el chico, mirándome insinuantemente.

Potter me miraba entre curioso y divertido. Se notaba a leguas que estaba borracho, ya que el Potter que yo conocía no era tan… sugerente al mirar.

Su mirada se desvió hacia mi escote y yo me sentí ruborizar aun más. Me puse extremadamente nerviosa, _o nervioso_. ¡Ya ni se que mierda soy!

- ¡Hey, Sam!

La castaña se había acercado de nuevo. Venia acompañada de una pelirroja bastante linda. Potter y Sam desviaron su vista hacia ellas, y este último les sonrió con coquetería.

- Hola, Preciosas – saludo – Vengan aquí, chicas. Déjenme presentarles a mi amigo.

Sam poso su brazo sobre los hombros de Potter, en un gesto muy masculino.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le susurro apenas audiblemente.

- Harry – respondió el otro con una risita.

- ¡Vengan a conocer a mi amigo Harry! – exclamó.

_Uff, menudo idiota_ – pensé enojado. De seguro ya estaba borracho. Potter, que estaba en similares condiciones, solo sonreía estúpidamente a todo lo que las zorras que tenía en frente les decían a ambos. La castaña se apoderó rápidamente de los labios de Sam, mientras que la otra perra se dedicó a entretener al pelinegro.

¡Maldición! ¡Estúpido imbécil de Sam! Ahora ni siquiera podría divertirme regocijándome de la desgracia del héroe. Estaba hecha una furia. No solo porque Sam me había quitado la diversión de la noche, sino porque no tenía ningún descaro en coquetearle a la castaña frente a mí y luego llamarme "Preciosa" como si nada. ¡Jodido subnormal! ¡No me interesa! ¡No me interesa ninguno de los dos!

Si estoy gritando de rabia en mi fuero interno no es porque la pelirroja este acercándose a Potter cada dos por tres para conseguir un beso, sino porque prefería ver al jodido niño que vivió sufriendo sus miserias.

Tenia que admitir que al menos Potter era más recatado que Sam. La zorra roja se le había acercado muchas veces pero el chico no se dejaba besar, por muy borracho que estuviera. A veces me lanzaba miradas furtivas que yo respondía frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego, simplemente seguía sonriéndole a la chica que estaba frente a el, tratando de mantener la interacción y relegándola solo a una conversación.

Sam varias veces me pidió mas tequila, ignorándome olímpicamente al recibir el trago, centrándose solamente en la castaña. Potter también pidió varios, después de que su compañera comenzara a lamer sugerentemente el limón y la sal.

Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para que Glam cerrara, escuche que Sam le decía a Potter:

- Hey, Harry. Jessy y yo nos vamos – señalo a la castaña – espero que vuelvas por aquí, yo siempre vengo. Todos los viernes y sábados.

Potter le estrecho la mano, prometiéndole que se volverían a ver. Yo resoplé molesta, imaginando que el reprimido sexual de Potter se iria con la pelirroja.

- Uff, mira quien habla de reprimido sexual – susurre para mi, enojado – el que solo ha tenido sexo con su_ mano_ en tres años.

Unos instantes más tarde la música se apago y los guardias del local comenzaron a desalojar a la gente. Yo limpie rápidamente la barra y los vasos, ordenando todo con velocidad, para poder largarme de allí lo antes posible. Estaba cansado, frustrado y enojado.

¡No podía creer que Potter fuera tan pervertido! ¡Me mira el escote, me sonríe como imbécil y luego se va de la mano con la pelirroja! Apuesto a que se pasará lo que queda de la noche teniendo sexo salvaje con esa completa desconocida.

_¡Ojala le de Gonorrea! ¡SIDA! ¡Herpes! ¡Lo que sea! _

¡Así es como sufren los hombres por nosotras! Potter había llegado destrozado porque su noviecita le adorno la cabeza y a los pocos minutos ya tenia una nueva diversión.

¡Oh no, me acabo de incluir en el género femenino! ¡Que alguien me mate, por favor!

Fui la primera en salir del local ya que me apresure bastante en mis labores. Solo tardé media hora después del cierre en salir apresuradamente por la puerta de servicio que se encontraba tras la discoteca, por la cual ingresábamos y salíamos todos los trabajadores de Glam.

Aliviada de poder volver a mi mediocre departamento después de una horrible noche, me lleve un susto de muerte al ver que alguien estaba fuera de la puerta, mirándome en la oscuridad. Asustada, mire atentamente para ver si era alguno de mis compañeros de trabajo y no un violador, ya que a las cinco de la madrugada no transitaba mucha gente por allí.

Sin embargo, la figura claramente masculina, se dejo ver dando unos pasos para acercarse a mí. Cuando pude distinguir de quien se trataba, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en señal de sorpresa.

- Hola – dijo simplemente – te estaba esperando.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras le devolvía la mirada con nerviosismo a esos brillantes ojos verdes.

.

* * *

**Si me comentas, actualizo esta semana antes del viernes xDDDDDD sino me comentas... llorare :(**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos!_

_Si.. volvi y lo hice muy muy rapido._

_¿Saben porque?_

_por ustedes! wooow... se han pasado!_

**_15 comentarios en el ultimo capitulo O.O_**

_se superaron a si mismos! realmente agradesco el apoyo que le han dado a este fanfiction! considerando las pocas palabras que tiene... llevar ya 47 reviews es todo un logro para mi. _

_Gracias por todo ^^ Ven que si me comentan actualizo pronto :D_

_Respondere comentarios:_

_kiarablack : nena! como estas? actualize pronto! ves? jajajaja espero que te guste este capitulo! y gracias por leerme :D uff... draco es un celoso. fue bastante posesivo en realidad. Sam le gusta mucho, pero me temo que por ahora, su enojo por Harry fue mas bien que le quitaron la diversion y tambien un poco de enojo porque las otras chicas puede coquetear con cualquiera y el no, por su "poblemilla" jaja saludos nena! _

_Charlotte : Que bueno que te gusta el fic, nena! actualize pronto por la cantidad de comentarios :) se lo merecen! gracias por comentarme y nos vemos en el prox ^^_

_Detective reivil : nena! me alegra que te hayas reido con el anterior :) Sam es un zorro, si jaja a Samantha le gusta.. porque siempre ha sido correcto con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un mujeriego con las demas. actualize muy pronto... porque woow.. me llegaron demasiados comentarios y eso me motivo demasiado! con respecto al Sirius / Remus... no habia pensado en hacer uno... aunque te admito que me los he leido casi todos jajaja porque tambien amo a esa pareja xD cuando tenga tiempo me pondre a escribir sobre ellos y veremos que sale. Por supuesto, cuando lo publique, sera especialmente dedicado a ti :) un regalo! ^^ gracias por leerme y comentar siempre todas mis historias! abrazos! :D_

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a Sthefynice que esta leyendo todos mis fanfic :)**

* * *

_.  
_

**Capitulo 5: Acercamientos que no he pedido. **

No podía evitar preguntarme que diablos había echo yo para merecer aquello. ¡Ni siquiera torture a taaantas personas en la guerra! ¿No es demasiado pronto para pagar por mis pecados? ¡Si ni siquiera he muerto, joder!

- ¿Qué…?

- Te esperaba – repitió.

Fruncí el seño. ¿Qué podía querer Potter de mí a las cinco de la madrugada? ¿Acaso me había reconocido? O peor aun ¿Se había encaprichado con Samantha y ahora quería llevársela a la cama?

No es como si la idea me desagradara. Admito que ver al heterosexual Potter horrorizado ante la visión de mi (enorme) pene al desnudarme seria una experiencia bastante divertida. Y si no fuese también una humillación hacia mí (por el rechazo posterior) me arriesgaría a vivirla. Pero no valía la pena…

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte, casi brusca.

- Te conozco – afirmó.

- ¿Q-que? – tartamudeé.

- Te conozco – insistió – no se de donde, pero estoy seguro que tu y yo nos conocemos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fiereza.

- Yo nunca te he visto – rebatí – debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás.

- Si eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme, creo que me…

- O tal vez, será que me recuerdas a alguien – interrumpió.

El nerviosismo volvió a inundarme.

- Mira, no se lo que quieres, pero yo jamás te he visto, así que agradecería que me dejaras en paz – dije con orgullo, poniéndome en marcha para escapar de allí lo mas rápido posible.

- Escapas – comento.

Me voltee para mirarlo. Jodido Potter ¿Acaso creía que yo, El Gran Draco Malfoy, le tenía miedo?

- No, es solo que odiaría perder mi tiempo contigo. No te conozco, no quiero conocerte y no me interesas – espete, mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Los labios de Potter se curvaron. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de mí? Maldito cuatro ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu pelirroja y me dejas en paz? ¿O acaso te dio calabazas y no quiso acostarse contigo? – pregunte con maldad.

El se sentó en una enorme roca que había a unos metros de la puerta de Glam. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

- Creo que ya he tenido suficiente con pelirrojas.

_Weasley_ – pensé. Así que esa era la flamante novia de Harry Potter.

- Si, ya me contaste sobre la hermosa cornamenta que adorna tu cabeza.

El soltó una risita.

- Uff, si hasta eres cómica – comento – y cruel, además.

- Déjala y ya. Búscate otra y supéralo. No puede ser tan difícil para ti. Apuesto a que tienes todo un club de fans lleno de zorritas dispuestas a dormir en tu cama – dije sin pensar.

El me miro intensamente.

- ¿Estas segura que no me conoces? –

Ouch… ese comentario había sido poco afortunado. Mi mente me había traicionado, ante el recuerdo de las muchas brujas enamoradas del chico que vivió.

- En lo absoluto – respondí.

- Entonces… ¿es un cumplido? – sonrió de lado.

- Algo así – concordé – no estas taaan mal – agregué – apuesto a que si te pongo una naricita roja quedas perfecto para la próxima navidad. Ya sabes, hace juego con tu cornamenta y hasta podrías conseguir trabajo como Rudolph el reno.

Potter soltó carcajadas escandalosas. Se doblaba y apretaba su estomago de tanto reír. ¿Acaso era idiota? Acabo de lanzar un ataque directo y el que hace ¿reírse?

- Voy a volver – informó, cuando su ataque de risa cesó.

Yo enarqué las cejas en una muda pregunta.

- A Glam. Volveré y quieras o no tendrás que encontrarte conmigo.

- Que dios se apiade de mí – ironicé.

- Y tendrás que salir conmigo – afirmó.

Yo lo mire sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? – dije desafiante.

- Lo harás – insistió.

Yo lo mire con rencor. Menudo imbécil arrogante. Ni que fuera la ultima coca-cola del desierto.

- Cuando eres relativamente… atractiva. Y trabajas en Glam, recibes a diario aproximadamente diez invitaciones a salir. Adivina cuantas recibo yo - incité.

- Mmm…

- Veinte. Quizás treinta – continué – Adivina cuantas he aceptado.

- Mmm… ¿todas?

- Ninguna. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás tanta suerte? – pregunte con arrogancia.

El se acercó y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo. Su mano se dirigió y mi rostro y, asustado, quise alejarme pero no podía moverme. Sin embargo, solo tomo m mentón delicadamente y se acerco a mi rostro, mirándome directo a los ojos.

- Tengo mucha… paciencia – respondió.

Luego soltó su agarre y sonriéndome una ultima vez, se fue con paso apresurado del lugar. Yo, sorprendido, me quede unos instantes de pie, perplejo. Cuando me di cuenta del frio que hacia, empecé a caminar distraídamente hacia mi departamento.

Al llegar, el nauseabundo olor a humedad inundo nariz. Con cansancio, comencé a desnudarme rápidamente. Primero la blusa blanca, siguió el brasier de encaje negro, luego la minifalda negra y, debajo de ella, unos bóxer que escondían a la perfección mi virilidad. Cuando estuve completamente desnudo, me mire al espejo desvencijado que estaba frente a mí. Si no fuera por ese "pequeño" detalle, seria una mujer bastante hermosa, perfecta. Al menos lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Potter. Mi largo cabello rubio llegaba un poco mas abajo de mi cintura y mis ojos grises eran pequeños, pero expresivos. Tenia una figura magnifica. Era delgada pero con curvas, mis senos estaban bien formados y hasta tenía buen culo. Con esta figura femenina podía notar más la influencia Black en mí. Me parecía mucho a mi Madre. Ella era hermosa, desde luego. Debía serlo si había llamado la atención de Lucius Malfoy.

Suspiré.

Extrañaba a mis padres. Nunca fui una persona sentimental y los Malfoy, aunque nos queríamos, no éramos de esas familias extremadamente cariñosas. Pero había pasado con ellos los mejores años de mi vida, y ahora sin ellos, los peores. Es cierto, ya casi me había acostumbrado al mundo _Muggle, _incluso hasta me sentí culpable varias veces al darme cuenta que años atrás había pensado en la forma de exterminarlos. Hasta podría afirmar que me había acostumbrado a este cuerpo mayormente femenino. Pero aun así, sabia que este me condicionaba a una soledad eterna. ¿Cómo podía encontrar una pareja con este cuerpo? ¿Qué hombre o mujer querría a un fenómeno como yo?

Era fácil ser Samantha. No tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Ni debía mantener ciertos estatutos y comportamientos adecuados. Samantha era sociable, linda, irónica e inteligente. Draco solo era un mortifago malavenido. Hijo de unos despreciables asesinos. Draco solo era un montón de buenas costumbres y una alta dosis de crueldad y arrogancia. Pero a pesar de todos los defectos y obligaciones que comprendían el ser un Malfoy, nunca me había sentido tan solo siéndolo.

Yo, en el fondo, extrañaba a Draco.

* * *

**SI ME COMENTAS, ACTUALIZO EN UN PAR DE DIAS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! si... se que tarde mil años, pero volvi con este fic :)_

_hice un capitulo mas largo de lo habitual, al menos en este fic que suelo escribir capitulos cortos, espero que lo disfruten _

_Quiero agradecer los 21 reviews del capitulo anterior, en serio estoy muy feliz por ellos, me ayudan a continuar ya que a veces pierdo los animos._

_siempre he dicho, no escribo tan bien como me gustaria, pero creo que de a poco puedo mejorar. _

_Por cierto, alguien sabe que ha pasado con hieikoorime? _

_es la chica que estaba traduciendo un final alternativo de mi fanfic favorito "The marriage stone" de Josephine Darcy (junto con Alianza de Helena Dax, por supuesto). Si alguien sabe porque no publico el viernes pasado, que me avise plis, me quede con las ganas :)_

_hieikoorime! da señales de vida, nena!  
_

_Respuesta a comentarios: _

- mari2350: _gracias por leerme nena! me alegra que te guste el fic :) disfruta este cap y espero tus comentarios!_

- alma30: _jaja nena, me he dado cuenta que todos estan esperando esa escena de "bajarle los pantalones a Draco" y Harry muriendo de un infarto. Falta para eso aun, asi que paciencia :) gracias por leerme y sobretodo por comentar!_

- kiarablack: _Holaaa! que bueno que te gusto el cap! yo tambien me diverti con la parte de Rudolph jaja Draco es muy ironico! es genial, lo adoro :) muchos besos para ti y gracias por comentar!_

_Respuesta a comentarios que tienen bloqueada la opcion para devolverlos por MP:_

- Ahgness Black: _uuh nena, ya ves las ideas locas que se me ocurren jajaja me gustaria que me enviaras ese fic que me mencionaste donde a Draco le sale "sexo femenino" seria interesante de leer jaja ya veras como Harry se da cuenta que Samantha tiene pene, mas adelante, nena! paciencia! miles de besos y gracias por leer!_

- Nympha Nix Nivis: _holaaa.. no te preocupes! ya ve viene la accion jajaja pronto harry se enterara del problemita, veremos como reacciona! gracias por comentarme y disfruta este cap!_ _  
_

_Como han aumentado los lectores, subo la cuota. **10 comentarios y actualizo!**_

_Saludos_

_Lady Sami_

* * *

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A **DRACO MALFOY **Y **A MI MISMA (LADY SAMI) **PORQUE AYER ESTUVIMOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS. **

_(Queria subirlo ayer pero no tuve tiempo)_

* * *

_.  
_

**Capitulo 6: Malfoy bocazas, Potter astuto. **

La semana paso rápidamente y Potter no se apareció por Glam. No se si eso me tranquilizaba o me ponía más ansioso. No sabía que esperar ¿Acaso se había encaprichado conmigo? Dijo que quería que saliéramos… pero… ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Estuve toda la semana pensando que debía hacer al respecto. Podía jugar un poco con el. Podía regocijarme al ver a Harry Potter intentando conquistar a un Malfoy.

¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible.

El viernes llego otra vez y después de una semana intensa, intente persuadir a Alex, mi jefe, que me dejara libre esa noche.

- Samantha, cariño. ¿No te das cuenta que la mayoría de los clientes vienen a verte a ti? – silabeó como si yo fuera estúpida y no pudiera comprender sus palabras.

- ¡Me estas explotando laboralmente! – espeté enojado – trabaje toda la semana. Incluso tome dos turnos seguidos varias veces ¿y me obligaras a venir hoy en la noche también? ¡No es justo!

- La vida no es justa, preciosa – respondió mientras leía unos papeles de su escritorio.

- ¡Aleeex! – rogué.

- No cariño.

- ¡Por favor!

- Ya te dije que no – su voz monótona empezaba a molestarme.

- ¿Y porque a Carrie si la dejas faltar? – le encaré sacando mi ultima carta bajo la manta.

- Carrie se lo gana, Samantha – explicó.

- ¡¿Y yo no? ¡Trabajo como china toda la semana!

- No me refería a eso – Alex sonrió con malicia y apunto a su entrepierna – si quieres te lo trabajas.

Mi boca se abrió en gesto de sorpresa. ¡Joder, yo sabia que Carrie era una puta!

- ¡Eres asqueroso! – le espete ofendida.

- Bueno, ya sabes, nena – concluyó poniendo sus brazos cruzados tras su calva cabeza – o me complaces o trabajas.

¡No podía creer que Alex fuera tan imbécil! Ok, si podía creerlo, pero joder… ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo, el heredero Malfoy, se lo mamaria a un enano pelado, con dientes amarillos y camisa hawaiana? Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme. No podía creer que después de haber sido asquerosamente rico, tuviera que pasar por semejante miseria. ¡Todo por culpa de Potter!

No… es mentira… todo por culpa de Voldemort.

- Bien – dije finalmente – trabajare esta noche.

Y me fue dando un portazo. Luego me fui al baño y me lave la cara para despejarme. Ya estaba harto de toda esta mierda.

- ¿Estás bien?

Charlotte me miraba preocupada. Había entrado al baño después de mí para ver que me pasaba.

- Si, es solo el imbécil de Alex. Estoy cansada y no quiero trabajar hoy, pero siempre le da los días libres a la puta de Carrie. ¡No es justo!

- Dímelo a mi – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – yo no tengo día libre hace tres semanas. ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo mañana a buscar otro trabajo?

- Sabes que no puedo, Charlotte. No tengo documentos legales. Lo único que me quedaría seria trabajar de puta y trato de no caer tan bajo aun. No hay nada para mí fuera de Glam.

- Podríamos arrendar un departamento juntas, así los gastos serian repartidos y…

- Lo siento, pero tampoco puedo hacer eso.

Sabia que la idea era tentadora, pero no podía hacerlo. Vivir solo era algo que se había transformado en una obligación. ¿Qué pasaría si por accidente Charlotte me viera desnudo? No… no era posible aceptar la compañía.

Horas más tarde, ya estaba tras la barra de la discoteca y con la música retumbando en mis oídos, acrecentando mi dolor de cabeza. El recinto estaba mas lleno que nunca. Y las primeras parejas ya se estaban magreando en la pista de baile.

- ¿Pero si no es la mujer mas linda de Glam? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me voltee para encontrarme con Sam. Sin embargo, aun estaba enojada con el, así que no le preste demasiada atención.

- ¿Quieres algo para beber? – mi voz era fría.

- Whoa… ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto sorprendido - ¿estas enojada conmigo?

- No. Pero estoy trabajando, así que dime que quieres y vete.

El me miro perplejo.

- ¿Hice algo que te molesto? – insistió.

- Quizás no quiere estar contigo – dijo otra voz conocida.

Sam se volteó y al ver a su interlocutor sonrió.

- ¡Hey, Harry! – se acercó a él y le dio la mano – pensé que no volverías, hombre.

- Ya ves – Potter me miraba fijamente y me sonreía – aquí estoy.

- Ven aquí, Harry. Esta noche vine con unos amigos. Te los presentaré – dijo Sam tomando del brazo a Potter para llevárselo con el.

- No, gracias. Quizás mas tarde, ahora quiero hablar con Samantha.

Sam se quedo de pie, mirando como un tonto, mientras que Potter no apartaba la vista de mí. Luego Sam nos miro a ambos como si estuviera en un partido de Tenis y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Ustedes tienen algo? – pregunto con voz casi fría.

- Aun no – respondió Potter.

Yo lo mire asombrado. ¿Aun no? ¿Acaso esperaba que tuviéramos algo en un futuro próximo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fiereza.

- ¿Cómo estas, Samantha? – pregunto Potter acercándose a mi y sentándose frente a la barra.

- B-bien… ¿y tu Po…Harry? – él me miro perspicaz, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió después.

- Bien, bien…

¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Estuve a punto de decirte Potter! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? El jamás me dijo su apellido cuando nos encontramos… y estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de mi deslice.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir, Harry? – insistió Sam ya no tan amable.

- Seguro – contesto el pelinegro – Vete. Samantha y yo tenemos que hablar – ordenó de forma tan natural que daba escalofríos.

Harry Potter era, de seguro, una caja de sorpresas. Sam lo miro casi ofendido y luego se fue con paso rápido de allí.

- Debe odiarte – comenté.

- Le gustas – comentó.

Nos miramos y no se porque pero soltamos una carcajada.

- Pensé que ya no venias por aquí – comenté.

- No puedo durante la semana. Tengo que trabajar ¿sabes?

- Uff… dímelo a mí – susurre.

- ¿Cansada? – medio sonrió.

- Más bien harta. El estúpido de mi jefe me explota laboralmente. Sin mencionar con que es un acosador de mierda – apreté el vaso que tenia en la mano con tanta fuerza que se quebró.

- ¡Ehh! ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Potter.

- Maldición – juré por lo bajo, mi mano estaba empezando a sangrar así que me fui hacia el grifo y la puse bajo el agua fría.

Vi de reojo como Potter saltaba la barra y se ponía a mi lado.

- Hey… no puedes estar aquí – regañé.

- No pasa nada – dijo preocupado – estás herida.

- Estoy bien. No es nada grave.

El deslizo su brazo hacia mí y con su propia mano hizo presión digital sobre mi herida más grande. Estábamos _demasiado _cerca. Y joo… Potter olía bien…

Se volteo a mirarme y nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Me puse nervioso. Joder, yo no quería esto con Potter ¿o si? Quiero decir ¡Es Potter! Potter y la palabra Sexy eran opuestos… aunque…

_Uhmm… esos pantalones se ajustaban demasiado bien, sobretodo en el área de las nalgas… _

NOOOOO

¿Qué estoy pensando? Merlín, estas son las consecuencias de la perdida exhaustiva de sangre (tratando de auto convencerme que he perdido un litro de sangre y no una cantidad ínfima).

Potter me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó.

- Si – asentí observando mi mano.

- ¡Samantha! ¿Qué hace ese tipo dentro de la barra? – Alex me miraba encolerizado.

- ¡Solo estaba ayudándome! – respondí enojada – me corte la maldita mano.

Alex miraba a Potter con sospecha y este, a su vez, lo miraba con recelo.

- Bueno, sal de ahí señorito – ordenó mi jefe – nadie puede estar tras la barra.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó nuevamente, dirigiéndole a Alex una mirada de profunda indiferencia. Alex lo miro con odio y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

- ¿Quién es ese tipejo? – pregunto Potter.

- Mi jefe

- ¿El que te explota?

- El mismo – dije bostezando.

- ¿Por qué no te buscas otro trabajo? Eres hermosa, podrías ser modelo o algo así – comentó.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo documentación – admití, sin darme cuenta de mi error.

Potter entrecerró los ojos y me lanzo una sonrisa.

- P-Porque soy… - tuve un instante revelador de duda – extranjera ilegal.

Potter soltó un resoplido de risa seguido por una fuerte carcajada.

- Eres tan mala mintiendo, por Merlín – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Yo entrecerré los ojos y lo mire con odio. Si no fuera porque llegaron unos tipos a pedir mas tragos hubiese tenido que aguantar la penetrante mirada que esos ojos verdes me estaban dando. Trate de eludir la mayoría de la noche a Potter, pero fue casi imposible. El chico ni siquiera se iba a bailar, a pesar de que decenas de estúpidas le habían ido a rogar que lo hiciera. El solo me miraba y sonreía. A veces me comentaba algo sobre la música o me pedía algo para beber. Yo estaba algo reacio a entablar una conversación que revelara demasiado. Sam vino varias veces a molestarme. A pesar de que Potter había sido grosero con el anteriormente, el muy idiota fue a invitarlo de nuevo a conocer a sus amigos. Potter accedió y desapareció de mi vista unos minutos, pero volvió rápidamente. La noche se me hizo bastante rápida y cuando la música se apago y las luces se encendieron, Potter se me acercó.

- Te estaré esperando afuera.

Ni siquiera me dejo responder cuando ya se había dado vuelta y se había largado. Trate de salir rápidamente de allí. Antes de irme, me encontré con el idiota de Alex.

- Mañana no vendré – le informé.

- ¡Tienes que venir! – exclamó mi jefe - ¡Mañana es sábado!

- No me interesa – repliqué – necesito un día libre. Estoy reventada. Si quieres despedirme, hazlo. Mucha suerte en encontrar una _barwoman_ igual de buena y con las mismas curvas que yo.

Entrecerró sus pequeños ojos y me miro con rencor.

- Esta bien – accedió de mala gana – tomate tu maldito día libre.

- Perfecto – dije feliz – adiós Alex.

Comencé a caminar para salir de Glam por la puerta trasera, como siempre. Charlotte venia tras de mi y camino mas rápido para alcanzarme. Le dije la forma en que había conseguido mi ansiado día libre y me dijo que lo intentaría mañana. Cuando salimos juntas, recordé que Potter estaría esperándome. Y en efecto, allí estaba, apoyado en la misma piedra del viernes pasado. Al verme, sonrió de forma casi seductora. Charlotte me miro con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa sugerente.

- ¿Tu novio? ´- preguntó.

- No, claro que no – conteste un poco enojado.

- Hola – Potter se había acercado – me llamo Harry

- Hola Harry – contesto Charlotte con una risita tonta – soy Charlotte.

- Un placer.

Luego se hizo un incomodo silencio.

- Bueno ¿nos vamos? – pregunto mirándome directamente.

Maldito imbécil terco.

- Ya te dije que no tendría una cita contigo. No seas pesado – dije de mal humor.

- Oh, vamos Sami ¡aprovecha! Nunca sales con nadie y…

- ¿No te ibas Charlotte? – interrumpí su verborrea.

- Si – dijo desganada – pero sigue mi consejo ¿eh? – luego se acerco a mi y me susurro – además esta como quiere. Yo que tu me lo como enterito.

Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje y Charlotte se puso a reír a carcajadas. Potter levanto las cejas y sonreía mientras negaba.

- Adiós Harry – se despidió Charlotte con un beso.

- Adiós – respondió.

Y nos quedamos solos.

- No saldré contigo – repetí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ya te dije que no acepto citas.

- Si, eso ya lo se, lo que no entiendo es porque no las aceptas – dijo con simpleza.

- Porque se la intención que tienen – dije con rencor femenino – todos quieren llevarme a la cama y después "si te he visto no me acuerdo".

- Yo no quiero llevarte a la cama.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

- A lo que me refiero – continuo – es que quiero conocerte. No es como si te hablara solo para tener sexo y ya. Si fuese así, hubiese aceptado la invitación de cualquiera de las chicas que se me acercaron esta noche.

Yo medite lo que decía. Bueno, el tenia un punto. ¿Por qué no las había aceptado?

- ¿Quieres que me crea que quieres conocerte, coquetearme, luego darme la mano y después de dos años de noviazgo pedirme matrimonio y quitarme la "virginidad"? – ironicé.

El me miro interesado.

- ¿Eres virgen?

- ¡Es una forma de decir! – grité.

El rió.

- Mira, solo quiero que salgamos por ahí. Que conversemos, que nos conozcamos. A lo mejor se da una amistad, quizás se da algo mas. Ya sabes, sin presiones… - luego se detuvo momentáneamente y me miro a los ojos - Ten una cita conmigo.

Era tan tentador. Sobretodo cuando eso brillantes ojos verdes me miraban de esa forma, como si fueran sinceros.

- No puedo Po… Harry – titubeé maldiciéndome a mi misma por el error reiterado.

- Potter – dijo con rudeza – es segunda vez que estas apunto de decirme Potter. ¿Aun vas a negarme que me conoces?

Me puse nerviosa.

- Y-yo… escuche cuando se lo decías a Sam – refuté de forma poco convincente.

- Aaah – asintió – Ahora entiendo.

Yo sonreí.

- Así es, escuche cuando se lo contabas.

- Claro – dijo Potter con voz de circunstancia – Y todo ese argumento tendría sentido si yo le hubiese dicho mi apellido a Sam ¿no es así?

Me sentí enrojecer.

- ¡Se lo dijiste! – exclamé – lo que pasa es que estabas borracho y no te acuerdas.

- No se lo dije – afirmó con convicción – no soy estúpido ¿sabes? Se que soy un personaje publico y todo lo que haga o deje de hacer saldrá en el periódico.

- Oh ¿eres famoso? – pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

El hizo un gesto de irritación.

- Ok ¿quieres hacerte la que no sabes nada? Perfecto. No me importa, incluso puedo soportar que me mientas tan descaradamente. Pero ten una cita conmigo. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

- No puedo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no

- Gran argumento – se exasperó – mira, se que hay algo que no quieres decirme. Eres muy evidente ¿sabes? Y no es como si me costaría mucho averiguar quien eres. Soy Auror, si quisiera investigarte, lo haría con facilidad.

- ¡No tienes derecho! – exclamé desesperada.

- Ves – concluyo – Cualquier persona normal me hubiese preguntado que diablos es un "Auror", pero tu no lo hiciste. Eres una bruja. – afirmó.

¡Maldito San Potter! ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan perspicaz? ¿Y desde cuando era inteligente?

- Eso… eso es algo muy ofensivo para decirle a una mujer – comenté como si me sintiera ofendida por el calificativo de "bruja".

Potter suspiro melodramáticamente.

- Solo una vez – pidió.

Yo me mordí el labio. ¿Y si salía con él solo una vez? ¿Acaso así me dejaría en paz? Podría aceptar y ser una reverenda hija de puta con él y asegurarme de que perdiera el interés.

- Bien – accedí – Solo una vez.

El me sonrió ampliamente.

- Genial.

Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía bonito. Algo tenía el imbécil de Potter. Quizás solo era carismático. Si, debía ser eso. Además, los años le venían bien. Era mas musculoso e incluso tenia esa actitud de "Soy un chico sensual pero no me doy cuenta de ello". En otras circunstancias, me habría parecido _casi _atractivo. Pero no, era Potter. Potter NO-PODIA-SER-ATRACTIVO. Si, muchas gracias, ahora me siento mejor después de esa afirmación mental tan categórica y objetiva.

- Ven – comenzó a caminar – te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Yo lo mire, desconfiado.

- Vamos – insistió – es muy tarde para que una mujer tan linda esta caminando sola por la calle.

Resoplé.

- No soy una jodida doncella en apuros – empecé a caminar a su lado mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo mis senos en gesto ofendido – se cuidarme sola.

- No creo que lo seas – solo dijo.

Caminamos en silencio unos minutos. Mi maldito departamento quedaba unas calles más allá, en un sector bastante peligroso.

- ¿Vives por aquí? – preguntó.

- ¿Ves ese edificio mediocre con aspecto de haber sido bañado en una pileta llena de _moho_? – dije con tono casual.

- ¿El alto?

- Si, ese – afirmé.

- Lo veo.

- Ahí vivo – respondí – en el puto piso veinte de un edificio que no tiene ascensor – me quejé.

- Oh – exclamó.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que unos tipos con aspecto de malandros nos miraron como si estuvieran decidiendo si nos asaltarían.

- Este barrio es algo peligroso – comentó Potter sin parecer realmente asustado por los tipos – ¿Por qué vives aquí?

- Tengo la fantasía sexual de ser violada y un extremo fanatismo por el peligro – ironicé con voz monótona.

El soltó una carcajada.

- Hablo en serio – dijo después.

Chasqueé la lengua.

- Es obvio que no puedo pagar nada más, Potter.

- Mmm… no se, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar algo mejor por el mismo dinero, Samantha – rebatió.

- Soy una extranjera ilegal ¿recuerdas?

- Si, claro. Extranjera ilegal – bufó exasperado.

- Así es – confirmé como si nada – no cualquier persona le renta un departamento a alguien sin documentación.

Potter meditó.

- Tienes razón.

Nos detuvimos en las puertas de mi edificio.

- Bien, ya llegamos. Adiós Potter, gracias por la compañía no deseada – me despedí.

El me sonrió. Le brillaban tanto los ojos, joder.

- ¿Trabajas mañana?

Estuve tentada a mentir, pero luego me dije que era mejor salir rápido de todo este embrollo y olvidarme de la puta cita.

- Tengo libre – me sinceré.

- Entonces te invito a cenar – ofreció.

- Bien, pero no a un restaurante caro, porque solo tengo ropa de prostituta y no quiero hacer el ridículo – admití con indiferencia.

Potter no aguanto más. Soltó una carcajada que retumbo en la silenciosa noche.

- Joder… eres genial…

Nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos. El tenía de nuevo esa sonrisa tan bonita estampada en su rostro. Yo comencé a sentirme nervioso y odie mis estúpidas hormonas femeninas y todo factor corporal que influyera en el incipiente sonrojo de mis mejillas. De pronto, sentí como la mano de Potter tomaba la mía. Desvió su atención hacia ella y la levanto levemente.

- ¿Te duele? – pregunto casi en un susurro.

Yo me había olvidado por completo de las heridas que me hice anteriormente.

- No – conteste también en volumen bajo.

El deslizó sus dedos por la palma de mi mano en una tierna caricia que me hizo sentir extraño. Luego, sin previo aviso, se inclinó levemente y beso el dorso de mi mano con delicadeza.

Mi corazón estaba a mil. Nadie, _nunca_, había besado mi mano. Nunca habían tenido un gesto tan respetuoso y elegante. No desde que había sido transformado en mujer. Los hombres siempre me trataban cual puta fuera, solo por trabajar en una discoteca. Y cuando era hombre, era yo el que debía besar la mano de las mujeres de alta sociedad y no al revés. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero ya no me importo. ¡No me esperaba algo así, joder! ¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente Potter quien se comportara caballeroso conmigo?

_Porque es un Gryffindor_ – contesto mi conocimiento mágico.

No podía dejar de mirar a Potter. Él era, de alguna forma, bonito. Con su piel pálida, cabello negro y labios sonrosados. Pero eso no impedía que fuera masculino y con ese aspecto rebelde que le otorgaba esa mata de cabello negro azabache.

- Adiós, Samantha - se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue rápidamente de allí.

Minutos mas tarde, al fin llegaba a mi departamento. Crucé el umbral, lancé mis llaves a la cama y deje mi cuerpo reposar sobre la puerta, golpeando levemente mi cabeza al inclinarla hacia atrás. Sin quererlo se me escapo una sonrisa.

- Idiota – murmure mientras seguía sonriendo.

Y sin más, me cambie de ropa, me acosté y me quede dormida pensando en la cita del día siguiente.

* * *

**En este fic tambien espero saludos de cumpleaños para Draco y para mi jaja asi que deja tu comentario - :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos mis lectores:_

_Primero que todo, quiero explicarles el porque de mi ausencia. _

_Han pasado tantas cosas. Termine mi intercambio en Argentina y volvi a Chile en julio. Tuve que reintegrarme a mi universidad, lo que me requirio mucho tiempo de estudio para recuperar el tiempo perdido en las dos asignaturas que segui a distancia. Luego... empezaron los tiempos mas dificiles. Mi papa fallecio a finales de agosto... todo este tiempo me he dicho que volvere a escribir, pero sencillamente no me habia llegado la inspiracion. He pasado mucho tiempo con mi familia. Han sido semanas dificiles, estas ultimas, pero de a poco voy saliendo adelante con el apoyo de mi familia y de mi novio. Quiero pedirles disculpas por este enorme retraso, ahora se me vienen los examenes antes de los finales, pero intentare actualizar mas seguido. Me odio por haberlos dejado botados, pero sinceramente, con todo lo malo que ha pasado no llegaba la inspiracion. Que sepan que los quiero mucho y que de a poco volvere a mis historias, las actualizare todas lo antes posible, esta semana procurare actualizar las 3. Aqui les dejo un cap de No soy travesti, espero que lo disfruten. Yo disfrute escribiendolo. _

_No tengo cara para pedirles Review despues de mi prolongada ausencia, pero ustedes saben que siempre dan animos al autor asi que estare mas feliz de recibirlos. Perdonemne tambien porque no tendre tiempo de responder los comentarios, aun asi hare todo lo posible en los prox capitulos._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido, este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes. _

_Lady Samiriam_

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 7: Una cita reveladora**

Al día siguiente me di el gusto de despertar exageradamente tarde. Después de varios días sin dormir adecuadamente, necesitaba un descanso. Tuve sueños extraños relacionados con la cita de esta noche con Potter. No fue un sueño, fueron varios y extrañamente en todos terminaba revolcándome con el. Eso solo me demostraba cuan desesperado estaba sexualmente hablando. Me levante sin muchas ganas y me prepare algo para comer. Luego ordene un poco el departamento, me acostumbre a vivir como las ratas, pero no por eso las aceptaba gustosamente.

Cuando termine de limpiar ya era muy tarde. Probablemente Potter llegaría en un par de horas y yo ni siquiera me había bañado. Me desnude, me metí a la ducha y lave mi largo cabello con shampoo de aroma a vainilla. Esa es otra de las cosas que cambio en mí después de mi transformación. Antes era solo un aroma más, pero después de convertirme en mujer me hice adicto al aroma de la vainilla y era uno de los pocos lujos que podía darme con mi miserable sueldo. Envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla y comencé a peinarme frente al espejo. Me gustaba mi cara de mujer, probablemente Draco se hubiese enamorado de mí, lo cual no me hace para nada una persona narcisista. Soy hermosa y ya, no hay punto de discusión. Mi cara no tenia arrugas, ni granos. Ni siquiera tenia esa necesidad de sacarme las cejas, como la mayoría de las mujeres, aunque si me depilaba las piernas.

Tome mi set de maquillaje y comencé a trabajar en mi cara. El delineador negro, luego un poco de gris para resaltar el color de mis ojos y luego mis pestañas. Mis labios de un rojo suave al igual que el esmalte de mis uñas. Cada vez que me maquillaba pensaba en Charlotte, ya que ella me enseño a hacerlo apenas llegue a Glam. Ella es mi mejor amiga, es una chica linda, dulce, pero a la vez tenía esa sensualidad innata de toda mujer. Ella fue la que me hizo convencerme que los muggles no son del todo malos. Siempre tan atenta, siempre tan buena persona.

Cuando estuve listo fui hacia mi ropero para elegir algo adecuado. No mentía cuando le dije a Potter que toda mi ropa era de prostituta. Me puse ropa interior rápidamente y luego elegí unos jeans oscuros ajustados y una blusa blanca de cuello alto y escote pronunciado. Me puse tacones negros y me deje el pelo suelto. Mire el resultado en el espejo. No estaba mal pero odiaba parecer siempre una puta. Recordaba a mi madre y sus siempre elegantes trajes, lo cual me hacia avergonzarme de mi mismo. Tome mi bolso negro y puse maquillaje en el. Gracias a dios no me llegaba la regla y no tenía que andar preocupándome de esas estupideces. Eso si que hubiese sido el colmo de mi desgracia, pensaba con ironía a menudo. Cuando estuve lista baje con cuidado las escaleras. Potter debía haber llegado, ya eran las ocho y el cielo estaba oscuro. Cuando al fin llegue al primer piso, salí rápidamente mientras apartaba un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi cara, ocultándolo tras mi oreja.

Y ahí estaba el, sonriéndome de lado. Apoyado en un Peugeot 908-RC de color negro con vidrios polarizados, tan lujoso que parecía haber atraído la completa atención de mis vecinos, que miraban con ojos sorprendidos hacia su dirección. El, por su parte, no podía estar más guapo, admití con pesar. Pantalones de tela negros, camisa ajustada de color verde oscuro y con algunos botones abiertos para darle un aspecto casual y sensual, totalmente acorde con sus hermosos ojos y su cabello desordenado. Jugaba con las llaves de su auto mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Me sentí enrojecer.

Camine hacia el y un poco molesta le dije:

- ¿Siempre tienes que llamar tanto la atención?

El sonrió con descaro.

- Solo cuando intento impresionar a alguien.

Voltee mis ojos y cruce mis brazos a la altura de mi busto.

- Vas a lograr que te asalten, idiota – lo reprendí – este lugar es peligroso.

El se encogió de hombros.

- Se defenderme – respondió mientras yo daba un bufido - ¿Nos vamos?

Yo puse cara de martirio.

- Si con eso me dejaras en paz…

- Oh, vamos… no será tan malo – me rebatió.

- Permíteme el beneficio de la duda, Potter - dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

El solo negó con cabeza, divertido. Mientras se iba hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abría para mí yo levante una ceja, sorprendido por el gesto caballeroso. Lentamente me dirigí hacia su lado y cuando iba a subirme al automóvil el jaló de mi brazo, con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, de tal modo que nuestros cuerpos quedaron casi pegados.

- No me has saludado – susurró.

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora. _Tengo que calmarme – _pensé enojado conmigo mismo – _Solo es Potter, el estúpido Potter. _Suspiré.

- Hola, Potter – dije con voz seria.

El soltó una carcajada. Yo entrecerré mis ojos, mirándolo con rencor, pero cuando iba a espetarle algo, el tomo mi mentón con sus dedos y levanto aun mas mi rostro, depositando un breve beso en mi mejilla.

- Hola, Samantha.

Diez minutos después, ya en el asiento del copiloto y con Potter a mi lado, ibamos a toda velocidad por la carretera.

- ¿Donde me llevas? – pregunté con suspicacia.

- A un restaurante, no muy lejos de aquí.

Suspiré y levante mis brazos para cruzarlos tras mi cabeza, como almohada.

- Tienes un lindo auto – comenté.

- Es mi bebe – sonrió.

Volteé los ojos.

- Uff… hombres - comenté con voz de circunstancias.

- Mujeres - rió.

Potter tenia algo, un "no se que" que lo hacia especial. Siempre sonreía y esa sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos de forma tan natural que era sorprendente lo brillantes que se podían ver cuando se entrecerraban un poco.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu novia? – pregunté – ¿O ya la dejaste?

El se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- No, no la he dejado.

Yo lo mire sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Te engaño!

El hizo una mueca.

- Debí suponer que tarde o temprano lo haría.

- ¿Y lo dejaras pasar? ¿Así como así? – no cabía en mi asombro.

- Así como así – respondió en voz baja – no me juzgues.

- Pero es que…

- Es complicado – sentenció.

- ¿Qué tiene de complicado? Te puso los cuernos, mándala a freír monos al África y búscate otra – aconsejé.

Su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

- No es tan fácil, veras... ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Y la familia de mi mejor amigo es como mi familia también. Siempre han estado conmigo…

- ¿Me estas diciendo que no la dejas por consideración a su familia? – dije incrédulo.

El suspiró.

- No es solo eso. Yo… creo que la amo. Ha sido un duro golpe para mi enterarme que me engaña con otro. Tengo tantos planes con ella, una familia, una vida…

- ¡Pero todo eso desapareció en cuanto se metió en la cama de otro! – rebatí.

- No, no desapareció – afirmo – yo debí suponerlo. Siempre estuve preocupado de mi trabajo, de mis amigos. La deje sola, era de suponer que se metería con otro. Además, ser mi novia no debe ser nada de fácil, sufre muchas presiones por estar conmigo…

- ¿Presiones?

- Yo… soy algo famoso.

- ¿Algo? – exclamé – vamos, Potter… la mitad del mundo cree que el sol sale en tu puto honor…

Me dí cuenta tarde de mi error. Solo lo asimilé cuando el coche freno, resbalándose en la carretera y los ojos de Potter me miraron con gesto triunfante mientras yo me tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

- Eres una bruja – sentenció.

- Potter, estamos en medio de la carretera…

- Admítelo, sabes quien soy… eres igual que…

- Potter ¡Avanza! ¡Esto es peligroso!

- Dime quien eres… nos conocem…

- ¡Harry!

Un coche venia a toda velocidad y yo abrí los ojos aterrorizada. Potter rápidamente encendió el motor y lo esquivo antes de que impactara con nosotros. El conductor del otro choche nos grito unos improperios y se fue a toda velocidad de allí.

- ¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Casi nos matas!

- Ya… no seas exagerada.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – pregunté enojada.

El puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente.

- Bien, pero tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, jovencita – me reprendió.

Yo le hice un gesto de desprecio y volteé mi cara, mirando hacia la ventana el resto del camino. Cuando al fin nos detuvimos, me encontré en un sector rural, con un hermoso restaurante construido completamente de madera. Era bastante bonito ya que tenia antorchas por todos lados y le daban un aspecto muy romántico al patio. Cuando entramos nos recibió un elegante garzón que nos condujo al patio trasero (también lleno de antorchas de fuego), donde había una mesa para dos muy elegante. Sin embargo, lo más hermoso era el lago que había frente a nosotros, en el cual se reflejaba la luna y la bella vegetación que le daban al lugar un aspecto mágico.

- ¿Qué parte de "no me lleves a un lugar elegante" no entendiste, Potter? – dije casi en un susurro, complacida.

- No es elegante – me reclamó mientras apartaba la silla para que yo me sentara – es muy rustico.

Solté un bufido.

- Está bastante lindo – admití - ¿intentas conquistarme?

- Sabia que me descubrirías – sonrió.

Vimos el menú y luego conversamos de trivialidades como la temperatura agradable, lo rico que estaba el vino y lo hermoso que era el lago a pesar de estar casi totalmente oscuro. Cuando ya estábamos comiendo, Potter volvió a abordarme.

- ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?

Yo no lo mire, simule estar concentrada en limpiarme la boca con la servilleta.

- ¿Por qué te las diría? Apenas nos conocemos…

- Ya, pero ocultarme que eres bruja es como mucho.

- Quien dice que lo oculto – dije testaruda.

- Esta claro que lo haces, pero fallas estrepitosamente. Eres pésima mintiendo.

Yo abrí la boca en gesto ofendido.

- ¡Nadie miente mejor que yo!

- Permíteme ponerlo en duda - rió divertido.

- Eres una molestia ¿te lo habían dicho? - dije enojado.

- Un par de veces - admitió.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

- ¿Sabes que podría investigarte? Soy auror…

- ¿Y porque no lo has hecho? – pregunte, ya enojada de esa amenaza.

El se encogió de hombros.

- Quiero que tu me dejes conocerte, o sino no tendría sentido – explicó.

- Mira, entiendo que te encapricharas conmigo, pero…

- No es un capricho – contradijo.

- ¿Entonces que es?

El se mordió el labio.

- Es solo que te sientes… tan correcta…

Lo mire confundido.

- Yo me siento correcto cuando estoy contigo… - continuó – no es que sea bueno o malo, es solo que… desde que te vi por primera vez, he tenido esa sensación de familiaridad, como si te conociera, como si me hubieses hecho falta, como si te extrañara…

Un nudo de formo en mi garganta y de pronto sentí angustia mesclada con cierta nostalgia. No podía creer en sus palabras, aunque quisiera.

- Dime la verdad – pidió - ¿nos conocemos?

Yo dude unos segundos. Sabia que arriesgaba demasiado pero la nostalgia me gano.

- Puede – respondí con cautela.

El miró hacia el cielo, exhasperado.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para haberte extrañado y ansiar tenerte a mi lado sin saber quien eres? – preguntó esta vez.

Chasqueé mi lengua e hice un gesto con la mano, como si espantara una mosca.

- Vamos, Potter. No me extrañas, créeme – respondí con amargura. Después de toda tenia razón, nadie extrañaba a Draco Malfoy en el mundo mágico.

El notó la amargura de mi voz.

- ¿Tan malo fue?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté confundido.

- Conocerme.

Yo medite. ¿Tan malo había sido?

- Digamos que pudo ser mejor.

- ¿Y puedo cambiar eso? – preguntó con voz calmada.

- No – negué categóricamente – ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué?

Me quede en silencio. ¿Qué hacer para que Potter dejara de insistir?

- Tienes que irte de mi vida ¿entiendes? Jamás debimos cruzarnos nuevamente.

- No me iré sino me das una buena razón.

- No puedo dártela.

- Entonces me tendrá que aguantar – dijo Potter.

- ¡¿Porque eres tan terco?

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

El garzón justo llego para retirar nuestros platos y ofrecer el postre. Yo aproveche la distracción y me puse de pie para caminar hacia el lago. Potter susurro "_denos unos minutos_" al garzón y me siguió. De pronto sentí que me jalaban el brazo y me volteaban.

- No te vayas – me pidió.

- Vuelve con tu novia – le pedí yo – No soy lo que crees. No saldrá nada bueno de aquí, me odias, te odio y siempre será así.

- Yo no te odio.

- Lo harás cuando sepas quien soy.

- Ponme a prueba – desafío – dime quien eres.

- Sabes que no lo hare.

- ¿Te ame?

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te ame? Antes… ¿Te ame? Porque debo haber sentido algo demasiado fuerte por ti como para tener esta necesidad de buscarte - razonó.

- Me odiaste – susurre incrédulo – y mucho.

El cerró los ojos unos instantes.

- ¿Y si ya no lo hiciera? ¿Y si eso cambiara?

Yo reí nerviosamente.

- Potter, esto es ridículo…

- No lo es – negó – Se que es extraño, pero necesito saber de ti ¿entiendes? Lo necesito. Cuando te vi en Glam la primera vez pensé que solo eras una mujer bonita, hermosa… pero a medida que las horas avanzaban te observe y tienes algo… algo que extrañe. Algo que me hace buscarte, que me hace querer más. ¿Sabes hace cuanto no siento algo así? Esta adrenalina de ser parte de algo, de querer tener algo. Antes de la guerra yo era parte de algo, de un plan, mi vida tenía un destino definido y yo sentía que tenía un objetivo por lograr. Cuando Voldemort murió tenia paz, es cierto, pero todo era tan monótono, todo carecía de sentido. Pensé que mi próximo objetivo seria ser auror, estudie y estudie como nunca lo había hecho y fui el mejor de mi generación. Después pensé que debía construir una familia con Ginny y cuando quiero sorprenderla, la encuentro en los brazos de otro hombre. No puedo dejarla porque hay demasiadas cosas comprometidas, demasiadas personas involucradas y eso me hace sentir vacio. Como si toda esta mierda fuese una pesadilla. Entonces apareces tu, y no te mentiré, eres hermosa, me gustas, pero es algo mas que eso. Es como si mi instinto me dijera que tu tienes la respuesta que busco para sentirme completo. No puedo ofrecerte una relación amorosa estable, porque ya tengo a Ginny, pero al menos podemos ser amigos. Déjame ser tu amigo, no me alejes…

Sus ojos brillaban. Se veía hermoso ahí en la oscuridad, soltando por fin todo lo que tenía escondido. ¿Quién diría que el Gran Harry Potter se confesaría con Draco Malfoy? Una parte de mi demasiado pequeña quería burlarse de esta situación: Potter pidiendo mi compañía. Pero había otra parte mucho mayor que se sentía tal cual había explicado Potter. Hace tanto tiempo que yo tampoco era parte de algo. De algo importante, de algo relacionado con mi mundo, mi magia, mi vida. Samantha estaba recordando que había accedido a esa cita para regocijarse de que Potter estuviese enamorado de ella. Draco estaba luchando contra sus fantasmas.

- Me harás daño – susurró Draco, no Samantha.

- No lo hare – intentó convencerme.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez cuando me rechazaste – dije recordando nuestro encuentro a los once años, cuando Potter había rechazado mi amistad, y a la vez admitiéndome a mi mismo cuanto me había dolido.

El me miró confundido.

- ¿Lo hice?

Yo sonreí tristemente mirándolo a los ojos. El me devolvió la mirada y lentamente deslizó su brazo por mi cintura, acercandome a su cuerpo y abrazándome. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y luego un beso delicado sobre mi piel. Me estremecí y también rodee con mis brazos el cuerpo cálido de Potter. Porque yo también me sentía solo, porque yo también quería ser parte de algo, porque Potter quería arriesgarse y porque yo no era capaz de evitar que el sanara esa vieja herida que tenia desde los once. Y, por sobretodo, porque Potter olía demasiado bien.

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos:**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Han sido meses difíciles y estoy intentando estar mejor, en todos los aspectos de la vida. He dejado de lado muchas cosas, y de a poco estoy retomando el ritmo nuevamente. Gracias a todos por esperarme y por mandarme siempre mensajes de animo y pidiéndome que no abandone mis historias. Retomare de a poco mis fanfic. Por ahora, he decidido que terminare de escribir "No soy travesti" completamente, para luego abocarme 100% a "Different". Esta no es una historia muy larga, a diferencia de la otra, así que la terminare pronto. **

**Creo que no le dedicaré este capitulo a alguien especifico, sino a todos aquellos que me han esperado y me han mandado mensajes. Aún asi, gracias a naokkix y a gatitarebulera, por los mensajes. Ustedes me dieron el empujoncito final para poder actualizar. **

**Los quiero mucho y gracias por hacer que esta historia, a pesar de no ser espectacular, tenga 114 comentarios con tal solo 7 capítulos. Los adoro. **

**Atte. **

**Lady Sami**

**PD: como siempre, no he corregido el capitulo y no tengo beta como las escritoras importantes jajaja así que perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Todo por culpa de Potter**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza bastante pronunciado. No es como si me hubiese emborrachado con Potter, bebimos solo un par de copas, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a beber, pese a que trabajo en una discoteque y soy Barwoman. Me quede un rato acostado, pensando en lo extraña que había sido la cita de anoche. Había llegado a la estúpida decisión de que le daría una oportunidad. No del modo romántico, sino que intentaría una amistad. No solo porque Potter era extremadamente insistente, sino porque una parte de mi vio en él la posibilidad de volver. Quizás, en algún momento, Potter y yo seriamos tan amigos que a él no le importaría que Samantha fuera ni más ni menos que el imbécil Draco Malfoy, y me ayudaría a recuperar mi cuerpo. Es cierto, en todos los aspectos Samantha era mejor que Draco. Ser Samantha era más cómodo y fácil que ser Draco. Pero no era suficiente. Escapar había servido por unos años, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Necesitaba mi vida devuelta, aunque sea difícil, quería a Draco.

Sabiendo que era excesivamente tarde, me levante y me arregle para ir a Glam. Mientras caminaba hacia mi trabajo no podía evitar pensar en Potter. Me gustaba, negarlo seria intentar tapar el sol con un dedo. Había cambiado, estaba más maduro e interesante. Al principio me sentí muy estúpido por esa atracción, pero en algún momento de la cena de ayer me había dado cuenta que en realidad no tenia nada de malo. Apuesto a que medio mundo mágico estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. No era malo ser parte de las masas de vez en cuando, aunque fueran esas mismas masas las que quisieran lincharme. Además, no por admitirme el sentir cierta atracción insana hacia Potter quería decir que caería en sus redes. No, eso era algo que tenía totalmente decidido. Potter podía ser sexy, incluso podía admitir que su aura de héroe sufrido le daba cierto toque especial, pero una cosa es reconocer lo obvio, y otra cosa es contemplar la posibilidad de tener algo con el. No es una cosa de terquedad: es sobrevivencia. ¿Cuántos segundos tardaría en huir Potter cuando bajo mis faldas encuentre la sorpresa inesperada? No más de treinta, eso es obvio, se recuperaría de la impresión y luego "si te he visto, no me acuerdo".

- ¿Cómo estas? – saludo Charlotte con una sonrisa. Ella siempre tenia una sonrisa.

- Cansada – respondí - ¿y tu?

- No me quejo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – aunque esta mañana me encontré con mi padre.

La miré. Se veía tranquila.

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunté preocupado.

Ella meditó unos segundos.

- Quería que volviera a casa.

El padre de Charlotte era, sin duda, una de las personas más despreciables que pisaba este mundo. Aparte de ser un bueno para nada, ebrio y estúpido, era un malnacido que se aprovechaba de su hija. Charlotte siempre lo justificaba, diciendo que nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo después de la muerte de su madre, pero para mi eso no era excusa. El pretendió que Charlotte ocupara el puesto de su esposa, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, apenas ella cumplió los doce años. Charlotte soportó eso durante mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió trabajo en Glam y pudo escapar de casa mientras su padre dormía borracho en el sofá. Cada cierto tiempo él la buscaba y le rogaba que volviera. Muchas veces incluso se puso violento. Pero ella, siempre fuerte, jamás cedió y a pesar de que su vida en Glam no era espectacular, al menos estaba lejos de esa escoria.

- Charlotte, te llaman en la mesa siete – llamó Alex.

Charlotte me sonrió y susurro:

- Ya vengo.

El día paso sin mayores sorpresas para mí. Por suerte era lunes y mi turno terminaba a las seis. Pase a comprar algo de ropa al centro comercial y cuando me iba me entretuve mirando una tienda de mascotas. Sucios animales, nunca me habían gustado, pero ese cachorrito blanco y peludo que me intentaba chantajear con esa mirada de perrito huérfano estaba siendo demasiado insistente. Escuche unas risas excesivamente altas atrás de mí. Me volteé para ver a un grupo de amigos, universitarios probablemente, comiendo helados y bromeando. Siempre me sentía muy solo cuando veía gente así. Decidí que quería un helado y con una última mirada al cachorro me acerque a la heladería. Estaba pidiendo mi exquisito helado de coco y chocolate, cuando escuche algo que me dejo paralizado.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! ¡Es solo un helado!

Conocía esa voz, aunque no la hubiese escuchado hace muchos años.

- ¡Pero si acabamos de comer! – respondió la voz que había escuchado por ultima vez en la cena de ayer.

- Bueno, la verdad yo ya tengo hambre – dijo otra voz que también yo conocía.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ronald – afirmó una cuarta voz.

Sentí un pánico invadiendo mi interior. Debía salir de aquí rápido, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde, porque de reojo podía ver como Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley estaban a mi lado hablando de los sabores de los helados. La señora del mostrador me entrego mi helado y cuando iba a ir a pagarlo, choqué con alguien.

- Perdón… - dijo distraídamente Ron Weasley mientras se acercaba más a la vitrina de sabores.

Pero al mirarme abrió la boca como un estúpido. Yo, asustado, pensando que la comadreja me había reconocido quise escapar, pero el idiota me sonrió coqueteándome y me hizo un gesto caballeroso para que yo pudiera ir a pagar mi helado. Al parecer, ese incidente fue suficiente para que el resto del grupo pusiera su atención en mí. Mire a Potter y lo vi tremendamente incomodo, mirándome fijamente y luego deslizar su mirada hacia su noviecita.

Yo, dignamente, pase por su lado ignorándolo. Pague mi helado y me fui del lugar con rapidez. Antes de irme escuche el reclamo de las dos chicas, diciéndoles que eran unos infieles por mirarme demasiado y al imbécil de Weasley preguntándole a Potter si creía que yo era modelo. Escape lo más rápido posible del centro comercial y tire mi helado en el primer basurero que encontré. Cuando llegue a un parque cercano a mi barrio, me senté y escondí la cara entre mis manos. Eso se llamaba tener mala suerte. Sin duda el universo estaba en mi contra. Lo que menos necesitaba era ver a Potter con sus lacayos, felices, mientras yo vivía una vida miserable.

- ¡Eh, preciosa! ¿Por qué tan sola?

Genial, lo único que me faltaba, los delincuentes de mi barrio acercándose a molestarme. Me puse de pie rápidamente para largarme de ahí. Ya el cielo estaba muy oscuro y no era seguro andar por esos lados.

- ¿A dónde vas, preciosa?

Al parecer no iban a ponérmelo tan fácil. Los mire. Eran al menos cinco tipos que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia mí. Mire a mi alrededor alarmado. No había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, solo estaba ellos y yo en ese sector del parque.

- No es tu asunto, idiota – respondí enojado.

- Uuuuhhh – exclamaron los imbéciles.

Me puse a caminar para irme de allí, cuando uno de ellos me tomo por la cintura y los demás me rodearon. Jadeé, asustado. Todos debían bordear los veinte años y se notaba que estaban borrachos. El nauseabundo olor a alcohol inundaba mis fosas nasales.

- Suéltame – le grite, tratando de zafarme.

- Yo creo que no – me susurró el tipo que me tenía aprisionada.

Empecé a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, cuando uno de ellos puso su mano en mi boca y me empezaron a llevar detrás de unos matorrales que había en el parque, donde la visión era escaza. Luche con todas mis fuerzas para escapar, pero era imposible. Me tiraron al pasto y comenzaron a tocarme, mientras dos de ellos sujetaban mis brazos y mis piernas. El tipo que estaba tocando mis senos con una mano, tenía la otra presionando mi boca, para evitar que mis gritos se escucharan muy altos.

- Pero mira la suerte que tenemos, encontrar a una chica tan bonita…

Lograron abrirme la blusa y comenzaron a besar mi vientre y mis senos, deshaciéndose también de mi brazier. No importaba cuanto luchara, eran demasiados, no podía escapar. Estaba aterrorizado. A Draco jamás le hubiese pasado esto, Draco tendría la fuerza suficiente como para darle una buena paliza a estos imbéciles. Sentí que empezaban a abrir mis jeans y los bajaban. Yo ya estaba desesperado. Iban a darse cuenta que yo no era precisamente una mujer, aunque sinceramente lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era ese detalle sobre mi cuerpo. Uno de ellos toco mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa y, confundido, dijo a los demás:

- Mmm… chicos…

- ¡Cállate y desvístela rápido! – lo urgió otro.

- No, es que… algo raro esta pasando aquí…

- ¡Oh, vamos! – lo interrumpió otro bajándome la ropa interior.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio. ¡Merlín! Esperaba que al menos ahora me dejaran en paz. Uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, tiro de mi cabello obligándome a mirarlo.

- ¿Eres un maricón? – preguntó con desprecio.

- Suéltame… - respondí desesperado.

- No nos gustan los maricones – interrumpió – son asquerosos.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor tremendo en mi estomago. Al parecer, el muy hijo de puta me dio una fuerte patada.

- Vamos a enseñarle a este marica que no nos gustan los desviados, chicos – dijo el tipo.

En algún momento, en medio de todos los golpes y los insultos, pensé que tendría la suerte de morir. Otro pensamiento fue que las cosas serian muy distintas si no estuviera tan solo o si tuviera al menos a una persona en este mundo que se preocupara por mí. Por Samantha, por Draco, por mi vida. Pensé en Charlotte, en lo hermosa que era y en su sonrisa cálida. Apuesto a que ella si me extrañaría. Ella era buena, dulce. No merecía vivir en ese ambiente. Ella merecía lo mejor que los muggles podían ofrecer, ir a la universidad, obtener un buen trabajo y luego casarse con un hombre bueno y rico. No merecía estar encerrada en Glam, siendo insultada, tocada y sirviendo tragos a gente miserable. Si algún día recuperaba mi fortuna y mi cuerpo la ayudaría. Me casaría con ella o al menos me aseguraría de ayudarla económicamente.

Otra persona que vino a mi mente fue Potter, su sonrisa, sus ojos. En este momento odiaba todo de él. Él tenía la culpa de todo esto: él, su novia y sus amigos. Yo jamás hubiese olvidado lo peligroso que era este sector de Londres si mi encuentro con ellos no me hubiese perturbado tanto. Cuando recuperé la conciencia ya era de madrugada. Los tipos que me atacaron ya se habían largado y yo estaba solo tirado en el parque. Intente moverme e inevitablemente empecé a toser, sintiendo como un líquido abundante salía de mi boca: sangre.

Maldición, de seguro tenía un par de costillas rotas. Usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, intente ponerme de pie, cayendo varias veces en el proceso. Tenia un fuerte dolor en el pie izquierdo y apenas podía sostenerme. Mire mi cuerpo desnudo y encontré muchos hematomas y heridas que cubrían mi blanca piel. Como pude, tome la blusa y el jeans que estaban tirados y me vestí con mucha dificultad y dolor. No había nadie en las calles, debían ser pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, así que la ida a mi departamento fue tranquila, aunque dolorosa. Caí varias veces producto del dolor y apenas podía moverme, por lo cual tarde bastante en llegar, aunque estaba solo a un par de cuadras. Subir las escaleras al piso veinte fue lo más doloroso del mundo. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese sufrido mil veces la maldición Cruciatus. Cuando al fin logre llegar a mi departamento, busque mi llave en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y gracias a Merlín estaban allí. Todo lo demás lo había perdido, mis compras y el poco dinero que tenía.

Cuando me deje caer en la cama, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error y que debía curar mis heridas. El dolor era muy grande y, de seguro, varias de ellas eran muy graves. Pero estaba cansado y no era capaz de moverme más. Pensé amargamente porque mi magia no me había ayudado. ¿Dónde esta la magia accidental que ayuda a los magos en los momentos difíciles? Miré hacia la mesita que había en mi cuarto y vi un botiquín de primeros auxilios que compre hace meses. Pensé con todas mis fuerzas en el encantamiento Accio, rogando para que viniera a mí. Fué entonces cuando entendí que no solo yo había dejado el mundo mágico, sino que el mundo mágico me había dejado a mí. Mi mundo, mis padres, mis amigos y Draco, no habían sido los únicos.

Mi magia también me había abandonado.

* * *

**No tengo moral, pero espero comentarios. Mil gracias por leer. **


End file.
